


Limitations

by Light7



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light7/pseuds/Light7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard wakes to find his old Master dead and in his place sits a girl child. A girl child stronger than all who came before her, what is an ancient monster to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limitations

Limitations

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs people who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he’d be mine.   
Rating: PG-13  
Authoress note: New and interesting, Alucard watches his master.

 

She was smaller than he was used to. But then she was also only twelve years old. He shouldn’t have been surprised that she was tiny. But he still found himself staring, half smiling, as she sat behind her fathers and grandfathers’ desk, her feet not reaching the floor. The chair was piled high with books so she could reach the desk well enough to be able to write. She was a child, so young, in more ways than her simple diminutive size. Her attitude while being incredibly fierce and significantly stronger than the older Hellsing had been was still that of a child. She expected things to work simply because she was determined that they would. It was amusing he supposed. He watched her now, hiding in the shadows cast by the lamp on her desk. It was confusing to see her. So young in so many ways yet she had something to her that the others just lacked. It was impossible to put his finger on it exactly. Abraham had had it too, a strange power that every time the vampire managed to focus on it and almost find it, it would slip away. Ever changing and constantly moving, defying description. 

He was jerked out of his thoughts when something small fell to the floor with a clatter. Looking up he found himself smiling, her pen had fallen and her small hand was reaching for it, unfortunately, the floor was a good few inches beyond her grasp. With a smirk he stepped forwards, she did not see him, so focused on the pen and her determination to reach it without getting up, completely oblivious to her own limitations. Just as Abraham had been. She gasped when his gloved hand closed over the pen and her eyes shot up to meet his. Her eyes ice blue, just like her ancestors, they had so much in common those two. 

“Vampire,” she breathed, he smiled at her and handed her the pen that had fallen. She took it and he settled himself on the floor by the desk, his back resting on the hard wood. The rest of the night passed in that way, he sat, silently, she wrote silently. Occasionally her hand would stop in its scribbling and would venture to rest on his head for a few moments, tangling her fingers in his hair. She didn’t need to worry about her own limitations that was why he was there, to do what she could not. Even if it was just reaching the top shelf. 

End

Thank you for reading, please review, I’d love to hear what you think of the fic. 

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates as well as weekly blogs check out https : // katiemarie21 . wordpress . com 

I wrote a Book. A big one and a couple of little ones. Check them out here https : // katiemarie21 . wordpress . com / shop /

My first Novel, Grey Wings has now been released!

GREY WINGS

Jason is stranded in a dark city, and is in desperate need of help when he has no idea how he will get home.

So, when he collides with Aurelius, an Angel only in the mildest sense of the word – who has committed a crime worthy of great punishment, but has been handed a rare chance at redemption – Jason can see a way home.

However, their journey will be hampered by Fallen Angels, Earth Spirits, and Griffons – and none can say if everyone will make it home.


End file.
